the_matthew_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
World War VI
History Celebrities & Dinosaurs Emerge Together (January 15, 2736 ABB) As the German Empire began to become a Nazi empire, Kaiser Otto Heinz II and Führer Jacob Schön accepted an alliance with the Ginger Empire to start a portal. Soon, as the portal works, real-life politicians, Canadian celebrities, real-life church leaders, popular fictional characters, historical figures, Internet celebrities, musicians, bands, directors, movie stars, comedians, TV actors, newscasters, daytime television stars, late night television actors, TV chefs, children's TV stars, reality TV stars, Japanese celebrities, world leaders, sportspeople, football stars, American football stars, NFL owners, NASCAR drivers, international celebrities and dinosaurs emerged together from their respective eras. Then as the Treaty of Berlin was soon signed, they now all work together to abduct all children of Toonatopia, marking an alliance between the German Empire, the Ginger Empire, celebrities and dinosaurs. Also, Italy, Japan, Austria-Hungary, the Ottoman Empire, Bulgaria, the Qing Dynasty and the Soviet Union and all their allies would get a helping hand with the German Empire and their allies to win the war and would plan to kidnap and imprison all the babies, toddlers, infants, children, tweens and teens of Toonatopia as their prisoners without having to kill them. The following day, the children's parents can't do anything about them and even the Toonatopian police and military forces can't go out and rescue them nor any superhero team can't do it because according to the US president, Stephen Crawford, the war is too dangerous due to lots and lots of weapons. Soon, all Toonatopian nations, including the United States, the United Kingdom, Russia and France declared a huge war on the nations who were responsible for kidnapping the children of Toonatopia as an alliance of Toonatopian nations, the United States, the United Kingdom, the Russian Empire, the French Republic and their allies further beyond, including all the parents and grandparents of Toonatopia and the superhero teams, started to rescue all the kids of Toonatopia, and defeat an alliance of the German Empire, the Ginger Empire, the Kingdom of Italy, the Empire of Japan, the Austro-Hungarian Empire, the Ottoman Empire, the Tsardom of Bulgaria, the Qing Dynaty, the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics, and their allies further beyond, including celebrities and dragons from taking over the galaxy as the war begins. Belligerents Alliance of the Allied Entente Powers *Åland Islands (Ålandic Republic) *Angola (Portuguese West Africa) *Aquitania (Duchy of Aquitania) *Argentina (Argentine Republic) *Australia (Commonwealth of Australia) *Avalon (Republic of Avalon) *Azores (Autonomous Region of the Azores) *Aztec (Aztec Empire) *Basque Country (Basque Country) *Bikini Bottom (Republic of Bikini Bottom) *Bolivia (Plurinational State of Bolivia) *Brazil (Federative Republic of Brazil) *British Raj (British Raj) *Brittany (Kingdom of Brittany) *Burma (British Burma) *Byzantium (Byzantine Empire) *Canada (Dominion of Canada) *Cape Verde (Portuguese Cape Verde) *Catalonia (Kingdom of Catalonia) *Ceylon (British Ceylon) *Chile (Republic of Chile) *Chinese Communist Party *Clydia (Republic of Clydia) *Cook Islands (Republic of the Cook Islands) *Corsica (Republic of Corsica) *Crimea (Crimean People's Republic) *Cyprus (Crown Colony of Cyprus) *Czechoslovakia (Kingdom of Czechoslovakia) *Denmark (Kingdom of Denmark) *East Timor (Portuguese East Timor) *Enchancia (Kingdom of Enchancia) *Epirus (Kingdom of Epirus) *Equestria (Republic of Equestria) *Europe (European Union) *Faguo (Republic of Faguo) *Faroe Islands (Republic of the Faroe Islands) *Fiji (British Fiji) *France (French Republic) *Francia (Kingdom of the Franks) *French Guiana (French Guiana) *Galicia (Kingdom of Galicia) *Gibraltar (Gibraltar) *Goa (Portuguese India) *Greece (Kingdom of Greece) *Guadeloupe (Guadeloupe) *Guinea-Bissau (Portuguese Guinea) *Greenland (Republic of Greenland) *Haiti (Republic of Haiti) *Hong Kong (British Hong Kong) *Igirisu (Shogunate of Igirisu) *Israel (State of Israel) *Jusmuwana (Union of Jusmuwana) *Krik (Kingdom of Krik) *Leeward Islands (Leeward Islands Federation) *Legovania (Republic of Legovania) *Loma (Loman Empire) *Macau (Portuguese Macau) *Macedon (Macedonian Empire) *Madeira (Madeira) *Malaya (Federation of Malaya) *Malta (Crown Colony of the Island of Malta & Its Dependencies) *Maoristan (Maori Kingdom) *Mongolia (Bogd Khanate of Mongolia) *Mexico (United Mexican States) *Mozambique (Portuguese Mozambique) *Navarre (Kingdom of Navarre) *Netherlands (Kingdom of the Netherlands) *Newfoundland & Labrador (Republic of Newfoundland & Labrador) *New Zealand (Commonwealth of New Zealand) *Nicaragua (Republic of Nicaragua) *Nicaea (Empire of Nicaea) *Normandy (Duchy of Normandy) *Northwest Canada (Republic of Northwest Canada) *Norway (Kingdom of Norway) *Nova Scotia (Republic of Nova Scotia) *Nunavut (Chiefdom of Nunavut *Occitania (Republic of Occitania) *Pacific (Pacific Confederation) *Panem (Republic of Panem) *Papua New Guinea (Independent State of Papua New Guinea) *Paraguay (Republic of Paraguay) *Patrickia (Kingdom of Patrickia) *Persia (Qajar Dynasty) *Peru (Republic of Peru) *Philippines (Republic of the Philippines) *Poland (Republic of Poland) *Polyshiin (Khanate of Polyshiin) *Prince Edward Island (Republic of Prince Edward Island) *Pupland (Puppy Kingdom of Pupland) *Qubluria (National Union of Qubluria) *Quslourhiel (Major Government State of Quslourhiel) *Rome (Roman Empire) *Russia (Russian Empire) *Saint Pierre & Miquelon (Overseas Collectivity of Saint Pierre & Miquelon) *São Tomé & Príncipe (Portuguese São Tomé & Príncipe) *Scotland (Kingdom of Scotland) *Serbia (Kingdom of Serbia) *Skandinavia (Buddhist Kingdom of Skandinavia) *South Africa (Union of South Africa) *Spen (Hindu Republic of Spen) *Strait Settlements (Strait Settlement Colonies) *Sweden (Kingdom of Sweden) *Taiwan (Republic of China) *Tavia (Republic of Tavia) *Terrerium (Terrained Republic of Terrerium) *Tomorrowland (Futuristic Republic of Tomorrowland) *Torres Straits (Republic of the Torres Straits) *Trebizond (Empire of Trebizond) *Tropico (Republic of Tropico) *Turks & Caicos Islands (Republic of the Turks & Caicos Islands) *United Kingdom (United Kingdom of Great Britain & Northern Ireland) *United States (United States of America) *Uruguay (Oriental Republic of Uruguay) *Venezuela (Bolivarian Republic of Venezuela) *Western Rome (Western Roman Empire) Central Axis Alliance *Aboriginia (United Aboriginal Lands of Australia) *Austria-Hungary (Austro-Hungarian Empire) *Bagratid (Bagratid Kingdom of Armenia) *Bulgaria (Tsardom of Bulgaria) *Carthage (Carthaginian Empire) *Celebrities (Celebrity Alliance) *Chechnya (Republic of Chechnya) *Chimera (Chimeran Empire) *China (Empire of China) *Confederate States (Confederate States of America) *Cuba (Republic of Cuba) *Estonia (Republic of Estonia) *Federation (Federation of the Americas) *Finland (Grand Duchy of Finland) *Fire Nation (Empire of the Fire Nation) *Gaul (Gallic Confederation) *Germania (Germanic Confederation) *Germany (Fourth Reich) *Ginger Empire (Ginger Empire) *Holy Roman Empire (Holy Roman Empire) *Huns (Hunnic Empire) *Iceland (Kingdom of Iceland) *Inca (Incan Empire) *Indonesia (Republic of Indonesia) *Ireland (Republic of Ireland) *Italy (Kingdom of Italy) *Japan (Empire of Japan) *Kongo (Kingdom of Kongo) *Korea (Korean Empire) *Latinia (Latin Empire) *Lunda (Lunda Empire) *Manchukuo (Great Empire of Manchukuo) *Mature Hegemony (Mature Hegemony) *Native America (Native American Federation) *Ndongo (Kingdom of Ndongo) *Ottomania (Ottoman Empire) *Paris (Paris Commune) *Pirates (Pirate Empire) *Quebec (Republic of Quebec) *Romania (Kingdom of Romania) *Saurisisia (United Dinosaur States of Saurisisia) *Soviet Union (Union of Soviet Socialist Republics) *Spain (Kingdom of Spain) *The Race (Empire of the Race) *Venice (Most Serene Republic of Venice) Neutral *Andorra (Principality of Andorra) Category:World War VI Category:World Wars Category:Wars Category:Battles